A current problem in electronic trading, such as electronic FX trading, is a lack of space on display screens of traders' computing devices, such as traders' desktop computers. For example, a trader may have many screens open at the same time, each of which may be fully populated to the extent of being cluttered with trade monitors, prices, spreadsheets, curves, trading platforms, charts, trade blotters, P&Ls and the like. When that clutter is stretched to include multiple systems, there is an even more serious lack of desktop space. Thus, it is not surprising that traders ultimately find that there is little or no space on their display screens for products which the traders may wish to include. That is a problem for both the providers who want traders' screen space for their products and the traders who are unable to receive all of the information or have access to all of the applications that they need.
There is a need for a method and system for managing a graphical user interface (GUI) that provides efficiency in the use of display screen space in a way that allows users, such as FX traders, a high degree of flexibility to customize their trading requirements around their day-to-day work requirements on their workstation, such as their desktops, that is not possible using traditional GUI presentation methods and systems.